The Storm Inside
by RubberDuckies
Summary: Kakashi's got some pent-up energy; NARUTO TO THE RESCUE! PWP, kakanaru, LEMON, pure unadulterated pornz, YAOI


**Dedicated to some peeps in the kakanaru community on lj cuz theyz havin' some rough times...you think some smut will cheerz them up?XD Cuz I thinks it will!XDDD But you're free to enjoy it too!XP**

The dark clouds in the distant sky roiled towards Konoha, flashing with lightening. The storm had been brewing all day. Kakashi had been hoping to outrun it, but it wasn't looking like that was going to happen. The sharp scent of encroaching rain permeated the thick, humid air; it was almost difficult to breath. He felt like he was drowning.

The thunder reached him a few heartbeats after the light; it rumbled through the air so forcefully Kakashi could feel the ground vibrate ever-so-slightly. It was going to be a bad storm.

He picked up his pace.

It started to drizzle just when he caught sight of the village from the tree tops. If he was lucky, he could get home before the sky decided to open up and empty its tears on him. Why did it always rain on missions that went well? Why didn't it ever rain on ones where he got drenched in blood and would have given his _Icha Icha_ to have even a little of it washed away?

Maybe it was because his head only felt like a maelstrom on easy missions when he had so much free time to let his mind wander. No. Not wander, it only ever lighted on one thing, one person. It was only during complicated mission that he could forget, that he could ignore the tempest swirling inside him. He'd thought some distance would help; that if he got away, the emotions would calm down. But they only seemed to get worse. They raged inside him, fighting against his common sense, against his conscience, against his better judgment.

Kakashi shook his head, leaping from the tree branch with an extra burst of force. Thinking about him wouldn't only stir up the squall inside him, and it was already churning raucously.

He cleared the forest, leaving the ancient trees behind, and rushed inside the village gates, not bothering to stop and identify himself to the guards there. They would have seen him coming and wouldn't blame him for passing them by in this weather. Not that he cared what they thought or how they felt. He rarely cared about the way _anyone_ thought or felt, so why was _he_ different?

His report to the Godaime was short, but thorough. That fact that Tsunade didn't like to beat around the bush and waste time was something Kakashi liked about her; Sarutobi had always acted like they had all the time in the world when he reported to him. Kakashi knew someone else who was impatient to move on like Tsunade. He liked him too, perhaps a bit too much.

Three steps outside the Hokage's window the rain finally decided to fall. Kakashi sighed in defeat; he hadn't been fast enough to escape it. He must be getting old. Too old for _him_…

Kakashi didn't bother hurrying through the downpour; he was already soaking anyway, so what was there to run for? Besides, the sheets of rain were so thick he could barely see in front of him. All he could make out were a few grey blobs; it was enough to keep from crashing into anything.

It wasn't, however, enough to keep someone else from crashing into him.

He saw the orange blur a split second before it smashed into him, transporting him to the ground rather harshly. There was a loud _smack!_ as his back slammed against the dirty –now mud –road. It didn't hurt, he was used to being bowled over by the boy, but it had been a long time since he'd been as frightened as he was then. He never knew what was going to happen when the boy was around.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" his assailant complained like it was Kakashi's fault.

Kakashi didn't answer; his voice was caught in his throat. There was a time when he would have chastised the blonde for knocking him over and then blaming him, but that was a long since forgotten past.

Naruto sat up, straddling Kakashi's body, giving the perverted man way too many inappropriate thoughts for his own good. How many times had the man dreamt of having Naruto in that position? How many times had he jerked-off to that mental image? How many times had he pretended someone else in that position was Naruto? Against his will, just like all his thoughts and emotions lately, Kakashi began to stir in his pants.

"Oji-san? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, shaking his shoulder gently.

'_He doesn't know who I am_,' Kakashi thought to himself. The rain was dulling Naruto's only made his current mindset worse. Think of all the naughty things he could to the blonde and he'd never know it was him! Assuming Naruto would go along with his desires willingly.

"Oji-san?" Naruto prompted again. He reached out towards Kakashi's face, but the jounin beat him to it. Before Naruto could touch him and figure out whom he was by feeling his mask, Kakashi pulled the cloth down, leaving his bare face for the boy to molest. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked, both hands holding his face. His right thumb slid over the scar on his cheek curiously. Kakashi placed a hand over Naruto's, making the boy jump slightly. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay, Oji-san?"

Kakashi sat up, feeling for the first time just how much mud was now clinging to his back. He ignored the weight, lifting his free hand to cup Naruto's face.

"O-Oji-san…" Naruto said hesitantly.

Kakashi's hand snaked around the blonde's neck and pulled him forward to press their lips together. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so satisfied with such a simple touch. There was no tongue, no teeth, it wasn't even a consensual kiss, but it still felt so gratifying.

Naruto pushed violently against his chest; his hands had let go of his face in his panic to get away.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto all but screamed when Kakashi gave him enough slack to pull away. "What are you doing, you crazy rapist!? Let me go!"

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered in the boy's ear, "Please…"

The blonde froze for a heartbeat. He lifted his hands to the man's face once again. They glided over his cheek, tracing the bottom edge of his hitai-ate. He gasped, "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi frowned slightly; he hadn't thought to move his headband to keep Naruto from guessing his identity from its crookedness. He shrugged inwardly; it didn't matter anymore. At least now his inner storm could be released.

"Naruto, please…kiss me. Just this once, I'm begging you," Kakashi murmured against his neck. His licked his tongue along Naruto's beating pulse, tasting the boy's skin mixed in with the fresh rain that poured off both of their bodies. His hands slid up the blonde's thighs to rest on his hips, massaging soothingly. If Naruto refused him, he didn't know what he would do. He'd never admitted it before, but he needed Naruto like he needed air to breathe or water to drink. He couldn't remember at what point in time he'd developed these attachments, but he knew that if he lost Naruto, it would be the last chink in his armor that shattered the whole thing.

Naruto's lips wavered just a hair's breadth away from his. He could taste his blonde's breath in his mouth. He tasted like ramen; he must have just come from Ichiraku's. Kakashi squeezed Naruto's hips, his fear of rejection rising. Just then, Naruto leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth abrasively. Kakashi smiled into the kiss; apparently Naruto's inability to start off slowly with anything wasn't reserved just for training.

Naruto's tongue slid against Kakashi's as the boy tightened his grip on his shirt, pulling him closer. His little chuunin ground his hips against him and Kakashi's finally realized just how hard he really was. The feel of Naruto's body so close had distracted him from the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. But now that Naruto was responding, he was all too aware of it, and the movement of Naruto's hips was making it worse.

Moaning into the boy's mouth, Kakashi rolled them over, pushing Naruto into the mud. The rain immediately started washing the mud off his own back as he wiggled his hips between the boy's legs. Naruto pushed up against him and Kakashi's body reacted on its own, shoving his hips into Naruto's. They both let out a groan before devouring each other's mouths once more.

Kakashi was vaguely aware that they were still in the middle of a public street, but he just couldn't seem to find a reason to care. There wasn't anyone around anyway; it was raining too hard, everyone would be indoors where it was dry. The fact that they were fooling around in such a place excited Kakashi; there was a scene like this in one of his Icha Icha novels and it had always been one of his favorites.

Naruto tugged Kakashi's shirt out of his pants and slipped his hands underneath the fabric to run them up his scarred back. Kakashi arched unintentionally and moaned at the contact. His skin tingled where Naruto touched him; his muscles jumped as if in greeting to Naruto's calloused hands. His heartbeat sped up as the boy raked his nails gently back down his spine, sending tremors of excitement all through his body. How did this boy make him react so sensitively?

Kakashi's mouth strayed from Naruto's lips. He kissed down the blonde's neck as far as his clothing would allow before roughly pulling the offending material as high up Naruto's body as he could. His mouth briefly left the boy's skin to traverse the bunched up cloth and restart their exploration of the flawless tanned skin that dripped with heavy rainfall.

Naruto tasted…warm, if warmth has a taste. He couldn't think of another way to describe it. The boy's skin burned under his hands, under his tongue. His nipples stood at attention as he suckled at them, earning him a sharp cry from Naruto's lips. He nibbled his way down, covering as much of the flesh with his saliva as he could before it was washed away by the pelting rain.

He was already ripping the boy's pants open before he even got to the top of them. His trail of kisses was uninterrupted by the clothing, allowing him to continue his way along his blonde's length, which was much more impressive than he'd anticipated. He swallowed the whole thing, forcing his throat muscles to relax and ignoring the need to gag. Naruto screamed, bucking his hips up into Kakashi's mouth and pulling on the man's hair. Kakashi groaned over the boy's member, loving Naruto's reactions.

"Kakashi!" Naruto cried, thrusting up again.

Kakashi moved his mouth over Naruto, reveling in the sounds the blonde made every time he retook him. The boy was writhing beneath him, pulling on his hair almost painfully, and screaming his name. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he'd been so shocked by his own stroke of luck and so utterly joyous because of it.

He slipped a finger inside Naruto, no lube; he didn't have any on him and the streets of Konoha didn't have quite the same touches as home. He wondered if Naruto would let him fuck him without lube or if he would be forced to drag the boy to his apartment before he could claim him as his own. Although he didn't want to hurt him, Kakashi was in no mood to have to stop any time soon.

Naruto didn't even seem to notice the finger inside him, not that one nor the second one. The third one he noticed, but in a good way. He pushed up against the intruders, whimpering adorably with need. Kakashi was about to scream with the need to penetrate the boy. The taste of his precum in his mouth, the feel of his muscles tight around his fingers, and the sound of the blonde begging for it had Kakashi on the edge. He desperately tried to reign in his desire to keep himself from hurting Naruto; that was the last thing he wanted.

Kakashi couldn't quite find a suitable position with Naruto's pants on, but he couldn't get the soaking clothes off him either. So, having no other choice, Kakashi flipped the boy over and pulled his hips up to rub his still clothed bulge against the perfect orbs of Naruto's amazing rear end. Naruto's sweet ass looked even better bare. Naruto pushed back against him, prompting Kakashi to scramble to get his own pants open.

His freed erection felt good against the cool air outside its confinement; Kakashi bet Naruto's ass would feel even better. He pushed the head of his cock just inside Naruto's entrance. Then he waited a moment to see if the boy was going to complain about the lack of lubricant, and when he didn't, and even pushed back against Kakashi, the jounin lost it. He shoved himself inside the blonde's greedy hole and cried out into the tumultuous grey sky. Naruto's back bowed and Kakashi could see the pain on the boy's face, but he didn't complain, so Kakashi didn't stop.

He threw his head back and pounded into Naruto, into the boy that had inspired so much turmoil inside him, losing himself in the blonde. He felt the storm inside him rising in fury with each thrust. Only Naruto could do this to him; only he could make him feel so human, so ungrounded. And as insecure as it felt, he wanted more of it. He'd lived most of his life in safety, never letting anyone in, even after what happened with Obito, _especially_ after what happened with Obito. He didn't want that anymore though; he wanted to remember what it felt like to love, to _feel_. So long as Naruto was his, he welcomed the pain that he knew would come with emotions.

Naruto screamed wordlessly as he came, balling his hands into fists in the mud, making the messy liquid ooze through his fingers. Kakashi followed suit not long after, the raging tempest inside him coming to a climax and spilling out from him with his cum and with the erotic moan that leaked from his mouth. He slumped over Naruto, both of them sliding boneless into the mud.

Kakashi panted against the boy's neck for a moment. He kissed the wet skin and nuzzled the boy's shoulder.

"Naruto?" he whispered.

Naruto hummed to show his attention.

"Will you teach me how to feel again?"

The blonde grinned. "Only if you call me sensei."

**I AM A REVIEW MONSTER! FEED ME!!! Hopes you enjoyed :3**


End file.
